


Who Are You Howard Stark?

by Jeniouis



Series: Who Are You? Series [2]
Category: Avengers (2012)
Genre: 1940's did a number on omegas, Alpha Maria, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Death Fix, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ghost!Howard, Good Father!Howard, Howard and Tony fix their relationship, Howard is only kind of dead, I might ship Howard with someone i don't know yet, M/M, Omega Howard, Omega Steve, Paranormal, Past Abortion, Triggers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard sat on the edge of the lab table watching his son have just a slight emotional breakdown on the other side of the room.</p><p>He wished he could hug his son and comfort him; he hated to see Tony distressed.</p><p>*This is a spin-off of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/">Who Are You Steve Rogers?</a>*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is. For a while, Howard will be a ghost until I figure out how to put him in human form because I want him and Tony to be able to interact on a physical level.
> 
> This might be able to be read stand alone but this story will correspond heavily with [Who Are You Steve Rogers?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/) and this first chapter is happening during Ch. 77.
> 
> As of right now, this story doesn't have a update schedule like my other two but for now its leaning towards weekly but don't depend on that.

Howard sat on the edge of the lab table, sadly watching his son have a slight emotional breakdown on the other side of the room. He was glad Steve was there to comfort and care for him. Steve knew and understood some things, some things about Maria that Tony, thankfully, didn’t know.

_“There’s a lot of things you know that you don’t tell me, isn’t there.” Tony said sadly._

_“Yeah, the things he wouldn’t want you to know. There are a lot of things you don’t need to know.” Steve answered._

Howard could have hugged Steve right then. He wished he could hug his son and comfort him; he hated to see Tony distressed. Howard could have if he really wanted to; could go back to his human form. But that would freak everyone out, including himself, so he just hasn’t done it yet. He doesn’t really remember how it works, the angel explained it to him so long ago, plus living had been so hard back then that he didn’t want to go back. He might change his mind one day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard finds out what it's like being undead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is part of the explanation I came up with. It works out best if you just don't think about it too much but if you happen to and have a question, go ahead an ask it and ill try to address it.

Twenty-Seven Years Ago

“So I’m not dead.” Howard asked the angel in disbelief. He was standing outside his old home beside the heavenly being trying to wrap his head around how he was still living when is body was six feet under. He had been standing right there when they did it.

“Well you kind of are. It wasn’t your time yet so this is the alternative plus from the looks of it, you would have been given a second chance anyway.” She explained.

“How come I didn’t get into heaven?”

“Because you’re only half dead. If it makes you feel any better, had you been fully dead, you would have made it in.”

“Right.” Howard said slowly, looking around. “Can people see us?” He asked when he saw his neighbor pass by, looking at the house sadly.

“Nope, right now you are kind of in between worlds. You’re half dead. Just a spirit but whenever you decided to crossover you can, just be sure to come talk to me so I can give you the rules to half living.”

Howard nodded slowly, “Ummm, okay. Where’s Maria?”

“In Hell.”

Howard jumped, “Oh, well then. How often do people get second chances?”

“Well, so far it’s only been badly abused omegas so it’s been happening more than one would think lately.”

Howard nodded. “Oh okay, so what do I do now. How long will I be here?”

“Well, that depends on a lot of things. As of right now, indefinitely meaning eternally.” She answered and Howard blinked in surprise. That was a long ass time. “You may do whatever you please. If you want to go somewhere or visit someone, just think of the person or place you want to go and you will be transported to that exact location. Do you have any more questions?”

Howard shook his head. “Not right now.”

“Okay, if you need me again just call out my name. I am Aarat.” She said before she just disappeared.

Howard looked around shocked, “Aarat?” He said into the empty air and she reappeared, startling him.

“Yes?” She said kindly.

“Oh, umm, just seeing how it works.” Howard said and she gave him a kind smile and nodded before disappearing again.

“Well.” Howard said to nothing as he walked away from his house. He never wanted to look at the place again. It was filled with too many horrible memories. “This is interesting. Just think of a person or place and I’ll be transported.” Howard was trying to think of some place he would like to go when Tony drove up to his house and parked on the street. Howard sighed sadly; wishing he could have had a relationship with his son before he died as he watched the boy walked up to the front door and open it.

Howard followed him, though he didn’t want to be in the house, because he just liked seeing his son, he loved him so much.

Tony stood in the living room just looking around. He didn’t look sad or hurt (Howard hadn’t expected him to), He looked lost.

Howard reached out to touch his arm, thinking his hand would just go through Tony’s shoulder since he was transparent after all but his hand actually touched Tony’s arm. Tony jumped violently, rubbing his arm. Howard knew why, it felt weird to him too.

“The hell?” Tony said quietly with a confused look on his face before he sobered up and started walking around. Tony got some things out his room and his part of their basement lab and put them in his car. He went back in and broke into Howard’s lab with a sufficiency that only came from doing it before. Howard shook his head fondly and watched Tony go through some of his projects. He was glad; hopefully Tony would be able to complete them for him. He watched Tony take all of his projects and put them in a box and he grabbed some of Howard’s personal things too, things Howard wouldn’t expect him to even care about. Tony rummaged around through his desk drawers until he got to the last one and he found something that made him stop dead in his tracks. Curious, Howard walked around to see what made him freeze and froze himself when he saw the toy robot Tony made him when he was five years old. Howard had taken it from his room when Tony went off to college a few years ago. It was made for him after all and he cherished it.

Tony smiled a little and sadly as he picked it up and put it on the desk. After he was through going through Howard’s office he picked it up and carried it out to his car, placing it in the cup holder before he went pack into the house.

Howard hadn’t been quick enough and Tony closed the door before he could get follow him. Thinking he could just float through things, Howard kept going and his face smacked against the door with a thud and he found out that being undead didn’t mean that he couldn’t feel pain because that hurt like hell. The impact made a sound too and Tony opened the door to see who had knocked. Howard slipped in under his arm. Tony shrugged when no one was there and closed the door again.

Howard watched Tony go through the kitchen and then his room and then his and Maria’s bedroom. Howard couldn’t go in there, too much pain had happened in that room, but he watched Tony from the door. Tony went through a few things and ended up grabbing a really nice picture of his parents. Tony took the picture out of the frame and ripped it in two. Howard cringed at first, wondering if they had made him hate them just that much but when Tony through the other half into the garbage he saw what he had done. He had torn off Maria’s side and kept Howard’s picture. Why? Howard didn’t know but it warmed his heart. It made him so happy. Tony also grabbed his old watch and latched it on to his wrist before he looked at the time and briskly walked out of their bedroom.

Figuring that Tony was about to leave and after learning that he wasn’t able to just float through things Howard picked up a vase and threw it down a hallway furthest away from the door. As anticipated, Tony went to see what had happened and Howard quickly yet quietly left out the front door and climbed to Tony’s car, closing the door just second before Tony walked out of their house.

Howard had decided at some point to just follow Tony since he didn’t get to see him much when he was growing up. Well, he would follow him until he figured out what he wanted to do because despite not being able to spend time with his son, he knew Tony well and he knew that Tony lead a very crazy lifestyle and probably did a lot of things that Howard wouldn’t want to witness.

At least it wouldn’t be boring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is scared and Howard tries to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for this fic, the style will be a short chapter that is below one thousand words and will intertwine with [Who Are You Steve Rogers?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/) then it will be followed by a long chapter going over some of the history like in ch. 2 of this story. That might not make sense right now but you'll see what I mean.
> 
> So this chapter takes place right at [Ch. 78](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/chapters/3730847) in Who Are You Steve Rogers?

Present 

Howard wished for a moment that Tony could see his incredulous stare as he picked up the broken flower pot Howard had knock over in their hall to get their attention and then turned to walk back down the hallway. How the hell his oblivious son missed the thousands of robots heading toward the house through the window was beyond him. Howard sighed loudly and smack the window with his hand so hard it hurt.

That got Tony’s attention and he finally looked out the window. After seeing the threat he immediately ran down the hall to grab Steve and take him to safety. Howard had to run to catch up with them and he was so grateful that they were too busy panicking to hear his footsteps alongside theirs. Tony ran to a bookcase that turned out to be an entry way to a secret elevator. He kissed Steve before he pushed his omega in the elevator and Howard just made it in beside Steve before Tony closed the door.

The elevator stared moving automatically and Howard was glad that he decided to follow Steve because the poor thing was starting to become frantic; he put a hand over his stomach and backed up against the wall, before sliding to the floor and he looked so scared. Howard would have hugged him but physical contact with the full living still felt extremely weird to both partners.

The elevator came to a screeching halt and the doors opened to the most luxurious hide out Howard had ever seen with plenty of light, a kitchenette, a living room and a bedroom. Steve stood up and walked in looking just as awed as Howard and he went and sat down on the plush couch in the living room.

He picked up one of the couch pillows and hugged it over his stomach. For a second, Howard had remembered doing that when his father told him that he was going to get rid of that ‘monster in his stomach’. He remembered the fear and dismay he felt when there had been a threat to his child. Though, he and Steve had been distressed for two completely different reason, he figured he understood a little of what was going on.

“What am I going to do if something happens to Tony? What am I going to do now?” Steve said quietly to seemingly no one. He did that a lot when he as alone and distressed; to the point Howard wondered if he knew he was there.

Howard walked up to him and leaned in closely to his ear. “Rest” Howard whispered and Steve jumped a little and looked around. But Howard had said it so quietly he didn’t think too much of it.

Steve nodded, “Yeah, I should just probably rest. Keep my body healthy.” Steve said as he laid down on the couch. Howard knew he probably wouldn’t sleep but at least he was in a less panicked state of mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is self-destructive and Howard decides that his old house needs a makeover.

Twenty Seven Years Ago

Howard walked into Tony’s apartment in shock. Maria had told him that he was in a dorm. Then again, maybe Tony just moved here recently. Howard watched Tony pick up one of his projects on a new type of armored jet for the Army and worked he on it for a long time. Howard was glad, that was one of his favorite projects. He was also glad that Tony was doing something constructive and wasn’t running around acting unruly.

Of course that flicker of happiness was doused when Tony reached into his wet-bar and started chugging on a bottle of Vodka straight from the bottle.

Tony was only twenty-one, how the hell did he develop that much tolerance already. Howard sighed, knowing Maria she probably had him drinking since he was five.

Tony put the bottle down on a table and walked into the kitchen. Howard picked it up and threw it out a window. Howard had just closed the window when Tony came back, writing something down in a notebook and he reached out for a bottle that wasn’t there.

“What the?” Tony said as he looked around than reached into the wet-bar again and grabbed another bottle of Vodka.

Howard picked up a tennis ball behind him and threw it in Tony’s bedroom. It hit something on the wall and something fell down. Tony went into his bedroom to see what had happened and Howard threw the new bottle of liquor out the window too. He would play this game all day with Tony until he got the point.

When Tony came back into the living room he looked at the exact spot where he had left his bottle and stared at the now empty space.

“What the fuck is going on?” Tony said looking around. Then he opened his wet-bar again, grabbing some whiskey this time, looking at it and then setting it down on the table. “Maybe I should just not drink.” He said as he pulled on a jacket and left.

Howard took pride in his small victory and started walking around, wondering where Tony had went, wondering what he was doing. Hopefully not drinking. His sire was a drunk and he wanted Tony to be nothing like her.

And he wasn’t though Maria tried to train him, tried to turn Tony into the dominating alpha she wanted him to be but Tony has a heart; he has compassion. Granted, by the time Tony went off to college, Maria had taught him to disrespect his breeder, to dominate him but that wasn’t who his real son was. Howard knew that and he never blamed Tony for some of the things he said and did when he lived with his parents. It wasn’t his fault he was trained a certain way. 

_“You’ve met her. She would. And if I have an alpha, she’ll train them to be just like her.”_

_“We were trained a certain way and we didn’t stick to it.”_

Howard smiled as he remembered a conversation he had with Steve, a very long time ago. They talked about having kids one day and Howard knew Maria would take his children away from him but Steve had been hopeful. And really he was right; Tony didn’t stick to what he was taught. 

Howard walked into Tony’s ransacked bedroom, fighting every urge to clean it up. Howard walked through it –picking things up by force of habit along the way- and he came across a photo album. It was a small one, only twenty pages but each one had a picture of Howard in it. Howard smiled, seeing that made him so happy. He was tempted to take it with him but he wondered if Tony would miss it.

He put it down and walked back into the living room just in time to see Tony walk in with two beta hookers and from the looks of it they weren’t going to try to make it to the bedroom. They were just going to get it on right there.

Howard groaned. He was so not going to stay here, in the same apartment during that so Howard thought of the first place that came to mind and he was transported back to his dark, gloomy house.

He stood outside for a moment before walking up to the front door only realizing too late that he doesn’t have a key. Howard stood outside for a moment looking at the people walk by, wondering if they would be freaked out if they saw a window open and close its own, from their perspective anyway. But it started to get cold. Howard didn’t even know that he could get cold but apparently being undead left all his tactile perception intact.

Howard walked over to one of his windows and raised it, crawled in and closed it behind him. He saw a little boy stare at the window and then try to tell his parents what he saw. They dismissed him and Howard resisted the urge to do it again so that they could see. He turned on the lights and looked at his big, empty house.

He HATED it. It always felt so cold, so depressing, and so full of pain. And all the dark colors in the house made him feel like he was swimming in a pool of despair. That was Maria’s idea; she had decorated it so gloomily.

Howard looked at the black, ugly couch they had. He remembered every time he had been forced on that couch, every time he had been humiliated right there in the middle of the living room. He picked up the lamp on the end table beside the couch. It was a dark blue color and something about it just made Howard sick; he picked it up and tossed it across the room. When it shattered on the floor, he froze automatically and slid to his knees because Maria was going to be so angry.

But Maria wasn’t here.

Howard’s brain (did he still have a brain?) finally caught up to the fact that he didn’t have his cruel alpha controlling his life anymore.

He was free.

Howard laughed at first, hysterically. Then he cried, like actually cried. He had tears running down his face. He was starting to see why Aarat told him that he was undead.

Once he got his shit together, Howard stood, ready to work because everything in this house just had to fucking go.

Howard thought about Tony’s place again and was automatically transported. He stood still for the longest, just clamping his eye’s close but when he finally found the courage to peek them open he found no one in the living room but Tony’s bedroom door was closed. Luckily, the trio had left their shredded clothes in the living room. Howard grabbed Tony’s pants and reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. He grabbed two of Tony’s too-many credit cards, putting the wallet back where it was then transported himself to a furniture store.

Howard hadn’t exactly figured out how he was going to get the furniture out of the store and into his home but he was a genius; he would figure it out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard looks on while the Avengers deal with some DoomBots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during [Ch. 79](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/chapters/3741761) in [Who Are You Steve Rogers?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/)

Present

Howard watched Steve rest on the couch in the hideout and he didn't look like he was going to get up anytime soon so Howard transported up to see how the team's battle was going.

He got up there just in time to see Thor lift his hammer and electrocute the robots. They short-circuited and fizzed before they feel down. Howard had been so caught up in watching Thor, he found the Avengers extremely interesting -all of them, even Sam-, that he didn't see a robot falling towards him until it was too late and it fell on top of him.

Stupid Doom and his stupid DoomBots.

Howard wiggled beneath the robot, trying to squirm from underneath it inconspicuously but his moving must have made the robot move because Thor and Clint both looked over at him.

"Hey dude, you missed one." CliFnt said, looking over at him strangely. Thor made a humming sound and raise his hammer.

Howard stopped moving immediately because he could feel pain and as cool as he thought Thor was, he did _not_ want to be electrocuted by him.

"That is strange." Thor said as he lowered the hammer but Clint kept looking over at him suspiciously.

"Why don't you hit him again, just to be on the safe side."

Howard started squirming with renewed vigor and he just made it out when Thor hit the bot with his lightening. Howard sighed in relief and walked toward his son.

“What are we going to do with all these bots?” Clint asked Tony.

“First, we’re going to relocate. Like immediately and then we’re going to ship these doombots over to my SHIELD lab so that Bruce and I can analyze them.” Tony explained. Clint nodded and walked away.

A little while later, Howard heard Clint ask, 'Where are we going?' over their comms.

Tony started pacing. “We need someplace that is off-grid, someplace that no one knows about but all my homes are too mainstreamed.” Tony said and Howard immediately thought of the perfect place. He got up real close to Tony and whispered, 'your parent's old place' in a quiet manner just like he did with Steve. Tony stopped pacing.

“I got it. You won’t know where it is so let me grab Steve and I’ll lead the way when I get back.” Tony said excitedly. Howard smiled and transported back to the hideout to check on Steve. The other omega was walking through the room, tapping on the walls and pulling on books on the book shelf. Howard stood there trying to figure out just what in the hell he was doing.

Finally, Steve pulled down on a book and the wall lifted to reveal another hidden elevator. Howard quickly stepped into the elevator with Steve wondering why he wouldn't just wait for Tony.

Then Howard rethought it, if Maria had been the type of alpha that was good to him like Tony was good to Steve -and he was so proud of Tony for that- then he would have worried about him too. Probably would have done the same thing Steve was doing.

Howard thought about how much times had changed now and omegas weren't so abused as they used to be.

He wondered, if and when he decides to go back to his human form, if he would go back to courting and try to find an alpha.

Then Howard remembered that when he died he was fifty-three years old. To old to start courting again now and honestly, Howard had been hurt by so many alphas that he doesn't think that he'll ever be able to trust another one again. Except Tony of course.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard is cleaning out his old house and he tries to get Tony to stop drinking.

Twenty Seven Years Ago

_'Thank God for over the phone delivery._ ’ Howard thought as he pushed his new red couch into the living room. He had dragged the old couch out into the back yard and burned it. And seeing it engulfed in flames had been very satisfying.

Tony was in class right now. Howard was so grateful that his son at least went to his classes and he seemed to enjoy school. Howard wished he could have gone to college or even just a normal school growing up. Omega school had been hell. Just like his whole life.

Tony wouldn’t be out of class for another hour. Howard usually spent most of his time around his son. He actually felt like a parent for once with watching over him and at least making his self-destruction uncomfortable. His goal was to creep Tony out until he just stopped doing some things. He almost stopped his drinking; Tony didn’t bring alcohol into the house anymore though he has come into his apartment drunk more than once.

Howard finally got the couch where he wanted it and he stopped to take a breather. Apparently, the undead could get tired too. Not like he had when he was living but at least once a week Howard had to sleep for a full eight hours or else he felt like crap.

Howard looked up at the walls, looking at all the pictures that were hanging up there. He walked over to the one he hated the most and took it off the wall and out of its frame.

“Aarat?” Howard said into the air as he stared down at the picture Maria took with his parents when they first sold him to her.

“Yes.” She said kindly when she immediately appeared, smiling. She always seemed happy. Then again what else is an angel going to be?

“Where are my parents?” Howard asked.

“Your father, hell. Your mother… She was given a second chance but not like you. There are several types of second chances. Several more perilous types of second chances.” She said and Howard nodded.

“Does she have a human form too?” Aarat shook her head. Howard nodded again and started pacing. “How does it work? Going back to my human form, just the basics. I mean, my body is six feet under.”

“You would be given a new body, free of transgressions.”

“So I would be a virgin again or something?” Howard asked and she nodded. “Will I still have my memories?”

“Yes, your consciousness will be left intact and you would look the same, your family and friends will be able to recognize you.” Howard nodded. “Would you like to know more?”

“No, not about that anyway... Where are my first two children?” He asked quietly.

She gave him a kind, sympathetic smile. “In heaven, both of them. That’s where all the babies and unborn go.”

Howard smiled, “Okay thank you.” She nodded and disappeared.

Howard looked down at the picture in his hands again.

_“How old is it?” Maria asked as she inspected Howard. Had his father not been there like the other times he would have spat in her face but his father would beat him senseless._

_“Sixteen. Isn’t it cute?” His father said from somewhere behind him. Howard couldn’t really see anything because eyes were down-casted._

_“It sure is. Is it trained?” She asked as she trailed her hand down his bare chest. Howard flinched and his father smacked his bare ass as punishment._

_“Yes, went to the best omega school. Though I admit, it insists on being difficult… Though you should have fun breaking it.” His father said lewdly as he rubbed Howard’s ass, squeezing it. Maria smirked wickedly._

_“I’ll take it.” She said._

Howard ripped the picture to shreds. He hated his father. He hated Maria; he wished he could watch them both rot in hell. They both had hurt him so bad. What he hated most was that Maria had broken him. She was so horrible and abusive that breaking was pretty much his only choice.

Howard sat down on the couch, running a hand over his face, trying to ground his emotions. He didn’t feel like having an emotional breakdown today; it was too exhausting.

He thought about Tony. The child he did have and Tony turned out great: he was a genius; he had compassion; he was strong and brave. He had issues because he had a psychotic mother and a breeder he thought didn’t love because he wasn’t allowed to show it.

Maria always hurt him the worse when had interacted with Tony in some way. Howard didn’t care about that; he’d take pain over not loving his son any day. It was a problem though when she did it in front of Tony. Told Tony she was showing him how to train an omega, told him that was how you keep an omega in line.

Tony had seen so many things, so many horrible things. But when Maria got to violent, like sharing him with other alphas or beating him bloody, Tony would step in and stop it. That’s probably why the kid drunk like a fish, because of all the things he saw.

Not that Howard would let that be his excuse. Tony needs to deal with his issues, not drown them in alcohol. Alcohol reminded him of Maria again and then his father. His father always forced him when he was drunk.

_‘Damn it’_ Howard thought as he pulled his knees to chest, hugging them. Who would have thought that a ghost could have panic attacks?

He had to remind himself that Maria wasn’t here and that his father wasn’t there and that he was safe before he calmed down just a little, enough to get up and knock all those damn pictures off the wall and burn them alongside the other furniture with horrible memories attached to them.

After that Howard felt a lot better and he decided to check on Tony. Howard sighed when he find himself transported to a bar, watching Tony walk in the door by himself. He was always by himself; Howard wished he would make some friends and not be such a loner.

Howard followed him in and watched Tony sit down at a booth by himself and Howard sat across from him. Howard let Tony have one drink but the next one after the waitress sat it down on the table, Howard waited until the waitress was gone and took it out of Tony’s hands and poured it into a flower pot beside their booth.

“Holy shit! Dude the glass moved itself.” Tony yelled and the bar went quiet with everyone staring at Tony. “What I’m for real. The damn thing moved itself.” Silence. “I swear.”

One of the bartenders got up and tapped Tony on the shoulder, “Tony man, I think you’ve had enough for one night.”

“Dude, I’ve only had one drink. I’m not even tipsy; I’m telling you the glass moved itself out of my hand and poured itself into the vase. I know it sounds crazy but I’m telling you what I saw.”

“Oh, no, no man, I believe you but I still think you should take a break. Why don’t you go study or something?” The man said all while pushing Tony towards the door and before Tony could say anything he shoved him outside.

Howard had walked watched Tony stand there with a shocked, creeped out look on his face. Howard would have laughed but he didn’t know if Tony would hear him or not.

Tony shook his head, muttering something to himself, and hauled a cab. Howard had to be quick to slip in before Tony could and he smiled when Tony gave the driver his apartment address.

Maybe he was finally getting it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team comes to Howard's place to hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during [Ch. 80](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/chapters/3750523) in [Who Are You Steve Rogers?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/)

Present

Howard didn’t think that Tony would ever come back to his parent’s old place; Tony never seemed interested. But in hind sight Howard probably should have considered that he might before completely remodeling the whole place. But Howard was an omega after all and omegas love interior designing. And he didn’t regret it. It had been very therapeutic to trash all of that old stuff that held painful memories and replace them with things he wanted. It had taken him five years total to accomplish it.

Howard watched Tony’s face turn into shock when he saw the inside of what Howard was now calling his home. Howard had replaced everything with bright colors like red, yellow, and orange, even the painted the walls and had red, hardwood floors in most rooms. It sounds weird but it actually looked fantastic.

He was hoping that it would have been so long since Tony had last seen the house that he would have just forgotten what it looked like but from his expression Tony hadn’t.

“This is where you grew up?” Steve asked as he walked into house. Tony nodded. “It’s so clean. Like someone takes care of it. Do you still come by here?”

Tony shook his head in confusion. “And it doesn’t feel depressing either. It used to always feel like you’re walking into Death’s private office but now it feels…” Tony trailed off, looking around as if he had just walked into a foreign country.

“Homey.” Thor said as he walked in.

“Relaxing.” Clint said right behind Thor.

“Happy even, this is so weird.” Tony said quietly then louder. “Come on, I’ll show you guys where y’all staying.”

Howard followed them to every room they went to. He knew Tony would be creeped out because Howard had given every room in his house a different theme and everything in the room matched it, down to the towels and lamps.

“Dude, the bathroom matches the rest of the room. Who decorated your house man? They’re awesome.” Clint yelled out from his room and Howard was a little proud of himself from the unintentional compliment.

“My mom had the house decorated but not like this.” Tony said.

“I thought your mother was an alpha.” Natasha said. “This looks like an omega’s doing.”

“My dad was an omega but he didn’t decorate the place.” Tony said quietly and took hold of Steve’s hand. “Hey, let me show you were we’re going to stay.”

Howard was hoping he would take Steve to one of the guest bedrooms but when Tony started walking toward his old room Howard tried to run in front of them to lock the door but they were quicker than him and when Tony opened the door his jaw dropped.

“This is my old room.” Tony said as he opened the door and froze when he saw it.

Howard had every picture he had taken (without Maria knowing) of Tony since he was a baby and hung it up on the walls in his room. He just liked looking at his son and it made him feel that maybe he didn’t miss as much of Tony’s childhood as he thought he did.

“What’s wrong baby. Oh, is that what you looked like when you were growing up. Oh my God, you were such a cute baby.” Steve cooed as he walked in to get a closer look at one of the plethora of pictures of Tony from his childhood on the walls.

“That is not what I had up on the wall when I was a teenager. I had porn stars and model posters up there.” Tony said in shock and Howard rolled his eyes. He remembered that crap he had to take off the walls.

“Then who put them up here.” Steve asked but kept talking before Tony could answer. “Sam does this with Patrick, take pictures of everything he does. I wish I could have gotten a picture of Summer before she died. Tony walked in and hugged him.

Howard remembered the times Steve talked to him about Summer; losing a child had hurt Steve so much. It was a pain Howard knew all too well. He was glad that Tony was there to love Steve and take care of him.

“Where’s your parent’s room?” Steve asked suddenly and Howard resisted the urge to throw something at him. Why did Steve want to see what Howard called the torture chamber? Maybe he thought it would be therapeutic for Tony. Maybe he was just curious.

“Up on the second floor. You want to see it?” Tony asked and Steve nodded. Howard followed them up to the room and watched Tony open the door. He knew it would be dark because Maria had taken all the lights out. Howard never knew why but she had. Howard had never really cared about it, light or dark, his life was hell.

Well he thought he didn’t care but then Tony had to go in and open the blinds and Howard could see what was in the room and all the memories came flooding back. Every time Maria had tied him to the bed and forced him, every time she beat him, every night he knelt at her feet, begging her to not kill his child, telling her he would do anything.

Howard had to turn away from it, trying to calm himself down. He hadn’t had a panic attack in years and he didn’t want to have one now. He heard Steve and Tony talking beside him and when they started walking away, he locked the door because he never wanted it to be opened again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard reflects on when Tony gave him a gift once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Howard's POV of[Ch. 76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/chapters/3699029) in [Who Are You Steve Rogers?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/)
> 
> Also, I don't know about sciency stuff so if I describe something incorrectly I'm sorry.
> 
> Also I have no idea if I'm going to ship Howard with anyone or not. I might, so watch the tags in case I do.

Twenty Seven Years Ago

_"Daddy, daddy, look at what I made for you." Little five-year-old Tony yelled excitedly as he ran up to his breeder. Howard had just scuffled with Maria and he just so tired but he wasn’t going to dismiss his own son, especially when he rarely got the chance see him. Tony raised the silver robot he made up and Howard picked it up, looking at it curiously. It was really cute and perfectly made; Tony must have spent weeks on it._

_"I call him Iron Man. I made him for you." Tony said looking up at him so hopefully. Howard smiled a little, he was proud of Tony but he couldn’t keep it. Had Maria seen this, she would have had a conniption or two. He begrudgingly handed it back to him. Tony took it back sadly and hung his little head and started to walk away. He looked so sad, so disappointed that Howard knelt down to his level and stopped him, raising his chin so Tony would look at him. Tony looked up at him as if he had lost his mind completely and Howard knew why, he didn’t get to talk to Tony often much less touch him._ _Howard smiled a little more and rubbed his cheek, glancing down at the robot. He was going to tell him that he loved it, that he loved Tony and that he as so, very proud of him but Maria opened the door, glaring at him._

_Howard glared back at her challengingly, knowing he would regret it later. He kissed Tony on the forehead before he rose to his feel and walked away. He didn’t go far though, just around the corner._

_"Tony what are you doing up. It's past your bedtime." Howard heard Maria say._

_"I wanted to give daddy a gift." Tony said with dominance he shouldn’t have had to use at his infant age. Howard closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall._

_"What did I tell you about your breeder?" She asked him, coarsely and grim._

_"You told me that daddy was an omega. And that I don't have to respect him because he doesn't matter. Omegas are disgraceful." Tony repeated verbatim but he didn’t say it confidently, almost like he didn’t want to say it all._

_"Exactly, so why are you making him gifts." Maria growled at Tony._

_"I just wanted to see him smile." Tony said honestly. Howard smiled and felt tears start to stream his face. It broke his heart to hear his son say that._

_"He's an omega. The scum of the earth. You're supposed to make him cry, not smile!" She yelled and he heard throw the toy into the garbage. "Now go to bed and I don't want to see you ever make that monstrosity a gift again."_

_He heard Tony’s footsteps hustle down the hall and he heard Maria walk in his direction. Howard stood there and waited for her._

_She backhanded him when she saw him and Howard resisted the urge to hit her back._

_“See what you are doing to your son, you disgraceful slut.” She barked at him and Howard laughed._

_“If you wouldn’t be so hell bent on sharing me around I wouldn’t be a slut now would I.” Howard said. It pissed her off, he could tell but she didn’t hit him again. Instead she pressed him up against the wall and shoved her hand in his pants._

_“Darling, I’m going to teach you how to keep your mouth shut.” She growled in his ear. Howard closed his eyes, trying to think of any and everything except the pain._

*~*~*~*

Howard walked behind Tony as he walked through the grocery store and smiled victoriously when he nearly ran passed the alcohol aisle. Howard wondered why Tony was even shopping for groceries; he didn’t cook. Howard would have taught him had Maria let him but she didn’t even let Howard cook unless they were having company. How that worked logically in her mind, Howard never knew but he just went along with it.

Howard realized why Tony went shopping when he started filling the cart with a bunch of junk food. Howard rolled his eyes and every time Tony turned his head he took at least one thing out and replaced it with a fruit or vegetable. Tony, the walking oblivion that he was, didn’t even notice until he reached the checkout counter by then Howard had gotten it to about half and half and Tony stared at his cart for a long time before he turned back to put all the health food back and replace it with junk and Howard followed him, replacing it as they walked. They went through that process _three_ times before Tony just went with it and checked out.

The cashier was cute beta girl that Tony started shamelessly flirting with instantly. Howard noticed that Tony never hung around omegas. Never. It was almost as if he thought they were a disease he could catch. Howard always wondered if that was because he made Tony think omegas were just horrible or if Maria made him too cautious to handle one. Maybe it was both.

He watched her give Tony her number and mention going out for a dinner and movie. Tony somehow convinced her to let him pick her up after work and take her to his house. Howard noticed that Tony didn’t date either; Howard wondered if he knew how or maybe Tony didn’t want commitment.

Howard sighed; he really fucked this kid up and he didn’t mean to. He tried to love Tony from afar but Maria had been so controlling over both of them that he could barely talk to his own son without dire consequences.

Howard went with Tony as he took the food back to his apartment and was glad when Tony grabbed a banana and started eating it. Tony worked on his Thesis for a while before he left twenty minutes before that beta girl got off of work.

Howard was hoping she would stand him up. Tony needed to learn how to be in a stable relationship.

But alas about thirty minutes later he heard Tony walking through the hall with a giggling girl. Howard was glad when Tony said ‘let’s fuck on the roof’ just outside the door and she readily agreed. When he heard their receding footsteps he rolled his eyes and was tempted to just cook Tony a real meal but he figured that would freak him out too much.

Howard sat down at Tony’s desk and read over his Thesis, fixing the mistakes he found. When he decided to take a breather he looked over at the toy robot Tony had given him twelve years ago and he picked it up, thinking about the day Tony gave it to him.

_After Maria punished him she barked something at him and walked down the hall. Howard ignored her and went back into the living room and fished the toy out of the garbage and washed it._

_A little later, when he knew Maria was preoccupied he walked down to Tony’s bedroom. It was dark in there; too dark for a child and he knew Tony hated darkness so he plugged in his nightlight that he had to keep hidden from Maria or else she would take it away from Tony._

_He sat beside Tony on the bed and tucked it in beside him and rubbed his cheek. His heart broke when he noticed that Tony had been crying, there were still tears in his eyes and Howard wiped them away._

_Howard leaned down and kissed his cheek and whispered ‘I love you’ in Tony’s ear hoping to God that Tony knew that. He wished that he could tell Tony that while he was awake._

_He had already lost two children; he just wanted to be able to love this one._

_Howard cried as he pulled away from him and quietly left the room._

Howard put the toy back down on the table and wiped away the tears he was crying now.

He was glad Maria was burning in hell, maybe now she understood a little of what he went through.

Howard looked back down at Tony’s paper and then looked back at the robot and he got a wonderful idea. He grabbed some of Tony’s paper and started working on something new: the Arc Reactor -Mark I-.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard remembers a time when Tony protected him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Howard's POV of [Ch. 82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/chapters/3762279) in [Who Are You Steve Rogers?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/) This is broken into two parts though so the next chapter will go over the second half of Ch. 82.
> 
> When I mention Howard I'm talking about the Dominic Cooper one. Not the old guy from IM2. Even when I bring Howard back, he'll still be pretty young and I'll have an explanation for that.

Present

_"Omega, get in here!" A fourteen-year-old Tony barked out for his breeder to come into the dining room. Howard was in the living room cleaning up when he heard Tony. He sighed at how his son called for him but he was used to it by now. It was how Tony was taught and Howard didn’t blame him for that. It still hurt but he was actually glad when Tony called for him because that meant he at least got to see him and maybe even say a few words to him. Howard got to see Tony a little more now that his boy was older and could make some of his own decisions. Howard walked into the dining room, folding his hands behind his back and looking down._

_"My friend is here. Make us four sandwiches, two each." Tony demanded when Howard walked into the dining room. Howard suppressed a sigh and chanced a glance up at Tony. "And don't look me in the eye. You know better than that." Tony growled, though he didn’t say it aggressively. Howard looked at him for a second more, watching the guilt flood Tony’s expression before he down-casted his eyes again._

_"I apologize." Howard said softly and quickly, nodding once before he walked into the kitchen. Howard glanced past Tony to see Ty walk in. Checking a groan, Howard got the ingredients he needs for the sandwiches, already knowing what they want. Ty was Tony’s best friend but the bastard just creeped him out. He was always looking at Howard with the most hungry, malicious gaze._

_"See you get it." Howard heard Ty say from the kitchen. "My other friends don't know how to treat an omega but you get it. They're supposed to be dominated.”_

_“Little alpha chauvinist bastard.” Howard muttered before he walks out the kitchen with their plates carrying a kind smile but cringes under Ty’s lecherous stare, hoping to God Tony can see it too and furthermore will do something about it._

_"Dude, how old is your breeder? He's actually pretty hot." Ty said biting his lip._

_Howard faltered a step, glancing back at Tony with an expression full of worry as he walked back to the kitchen. He felt kind of bad because he shouldn’t have felt worried. Tony had never done anything to harm him and he wasn’t anything like his sire but this type of situation had never come up before and Howard didn’t know all of what Maria had taught Tony._

_"He's in his forties." Howard heard Tony say drily._

_"You know I've never been with an omega." Ty said leering at his Howard when he came back into the dining room to serve them their punch. Howard's hands were shaking as he placed their cups down on the table and Ty put his hand on his hip, making Howard freeze, looking at Tony in fear for a split second before he down casting his eyes again, hoping to God Tony wouldn’t just let Ty have him and use him. That’s certainly what Maria would have done._

_"Well I suggest going to find one because you **won't**  find one here." Tony said with dominance, throwing some challenging pheromones Ty's way. It sent a shiver down Howard’s spine because he had never seen Tony this aggressive before and Ty looked up at Tony shocked._

_"Sorry man." Ty said, clearly thrown._ _Howard smiled a little in relief._

_"Is this all?" Howard said softly and Tony waved his hand in dismissal. Howard nodded once and left the room._ _It hurt to have Tony disregard him completely but he was glad that he could depend on Tony to protect him._

Howard watched Steve make Tony a cup of hot chocolate; he always did when Tony couldn’t sleep.

“I asked my sire once why Howard was so distant from me.” Tony said “She told me it was because he didn’t love me.” Steve whipped around and stared him shocked. “Yeah, I know right. I was only six then and he was standing right there when she said it. So I turned around and asked him if it were true and he looked down at me… back then I didn’t know how to describe the look but now I know it was pain, so much pain. He looked back at her, glaring at her before he turned and walked away. When I looked back at her she said, ‘see, he doesn’t love you’.”

"You're sire told you that your breeder didn't love you!" Steve repeated in horror.

"Yeah, and now I see why he reacted that why. I thought he didn't care but... I really used to treat him like shit." Tony said sadly, staring into the cup of hot chocolate

"Tony, baby, that honestly wasn't your fault. It's how you were trained." Steve said, reaching across the table to take hold of Tony's hand.

"But that's no excuse; I mean I should have known how to treat an omega."

"Tony, baby, I was trained too and you see how long it's taking me to drop the baggage of omega school."

Tony sighed, rubbing his thumb over Steve's knuckles. "Yeah, that's true." Tony said sadly but he didn’t look convinced.

Howard sighed and resisted the urge to reach out and hug Tony, telling him that it really wasn’t his fault, that he didn’t blame him and that he loved him anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard tells Tony he's proud of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of Ch. 9; the second half of chapter [Ch. 82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/chapters/3762279) in [Who Are You Steve Rogers?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/)

_Howard had finally lost Maria; she had been watching him like a hawk and got between him and Tony whenever the omega tried to talk to his son. Howard was second from telling her to fuck off, not even caring about the consequences because he wanted to tell his son something. But now Maria was talking with some of the board members who had dropped by Tony’s graduation party and Howard slipped away._

_He looked around their back yard and he found Tony talking with some of his friends. Technically it would be disrespectful to interrupt them but since this may be the only time he’ll be able to get free again Howard walked up to him._

_“Tony can I speak with you for a moment.” Howard said as he tapped Tony on the shoulder. Every gasped and fell silent at Howard’s action and the omega didn’t care in the slightest._

_“Um, y-yeah, it better be important though.” Tony said without any real force behind his words._

_“It is.” Howard said as they stepped aside from the crowd for some privacy. Everyone fell back into conversation but still looked at him suspiciously. “I just wanted to tell you that-“_

_“What are you two chatting about?” Maria said as she walked up to them, giving Howard the grimmest, terrifying look._

_Howard ignored her, “I am very proud of you.” Howard finished and Tony looked at him shocked, eyes flickering between Howard and his sire._

_“Thank you dad, that means a lot.” Tony said sincerely with a wide smile, then at the flames blowing out of Maria’s ears turned to her and added, “What harm was it?”_

_The look of consternation that covered her face almost made Howard laugh but he would rather Tony take her side then try to defend him._

_“No, it wasn’t my place.” Howard said quickly, down casting his eyes and folding his hands behind his back, not wanting to make Maria any angrier than what she already was._

_“No it wasn’t. Now leave, the board members are waiting for you in the den.” Maria growled and Howard cringed, knowing exactly what that meant. He nodded once and was turning to walk away but Tony grabbed his arm._

_“Don’t make him do that.” Tony said. Both Howard and Maria looked up at him in shock. “It’s cruel.”_

_The sneer that Maria gave Howard made him flinch and actually tremble. Tony started rubbing his arm, obviously noticing his fear._

_“Okay, fine.” She said irritated to Tony then turned to Howard. “I hope you’re happy. We’ll deal with this later.” She said before she stormed away._

_“Thank you.” Howard told Tony softly and Tony nodded. Howard nodded one and walked away trying to think of ways to avoid Maria._

"How did you go from that to the loving alpha you are now?" Steve asked.

Tony sighed. "A few months later after I graduated from high school, I had a graduation party and... I remember my dad came up to me, just for a moment and told me he was proud of me. And for that, when everyone was gone she beat him. Bad. I had to step in and stop her and I remember thinking when I was patching him up that I would never treat an omega like that.” Tony said and Howard sighed remembering how bloodied he had been at Maria’s hand when Tony walked in and pushed her off of him. Though, Howard paid for it later when Tony moved out. Everything got worse when Tony moved out.

“I just couldn't find the stomach to abuse another human being that way so I decided to only date betas and I strayed pretty far away from omegas until I met you. And you were so unlike any omega I had ever met that you caught my attention." Tony said.

Steve chuckled, "I'm glad. You almost didn't find out how great of an alpha you are."

Tony smiled and kissed his hand, "It's only because I got a great omega by my side."

Steve smiled and was quiet in thought for a moment. "Maybe you could visit his grave. I think that would be good for you."

Howard had never thought about that. He hadn’t thought about his grave since the day he found out he was undead. Now he was curious to see what it looked like. But he and Maria were buried together. That alone was enough to make Howard change his mind.

Tony nodded, "I didn't even think of that. That's a great idea. Have I told you that I love you lately?"

Steve grinned, "Yes but I want to hear it again."

Tony chuckled, "I love you, so much."

"I love you too."

Howard smiled. Tony was never this mushy and romantic before. Howard was glad that Steve helped Tony find that romantic, loving part of himself. Howard sighed wishing he could have had a romance like that. Though he’s never courted. Omegas didn’t court back in Italy; they were sold as he had been.

Howard sighed and walked out the room, rolling his eyes because they were starting to get too mushy but he found himself wondering what it would be like to date someone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard's POV of ch. [83](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/chapters/3774457) in [Who Are You Steve Rogers?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because I am so far behind, i'm going to get caught up on the Howard's POV in [Who Are You Steve Rogers?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/) before I start going back.

“These are the weakest bots I’ve ever seen from Doom, almost like they’re prototypes.” Tony said looking at the simple analysis Jarvis took of the DoomBot on his desk.

Howard eased around him to look at the robot on the table. It looked like a doom design but it couldn’t have been one of his. It looked more like a bad mock of one of the villain’s droids and Doom had some magnificent design Howard must admit. But not as good as Tony’s.

“I know. This doesn’t make sense. It must be a distraction but from what?” Bruce said and Tony shrugged.

Howard hardly believed that. It was too sloppy for Doom; his distraction would have been sneakier. This seems like a copycat. Or someone who wants them to believe its Doom.  The team was encircled around the observation table where the bot was lying so Howard couldn’t tinker with it like he was itching to.

“Clint, Natasha, have you found anything about the two Wrists?” Steve said.

“No nothing, all dead ends. It’s almost like they just disappeared. My bet is that they’re in Latveria.” Clint said and Steve nodded thoughtfully.

“That would make sense since they can’t be found but I’m guessing that they’re still here in New York. Might even be… Nat, call Nick and tell him to do lock down SHIELD and do an internal sweep.” Natasha nodded and left the room, Clint left with her.

“You think they are in this building?” Thor asked and Steve shrugged.

“They seem like the hide-in-plain-sight type and it doesn’t hurt to check.” Steve said as he looked over the robot in the middle of the room. Howard smiled. Steve had always been smart like that. He thought outside the box. After Natasha and Clint left they rest of the team moved further to the other side of the room so Howard was able to get a better look at this thing. He was glad when they turned the lights off and left. He was able to work, unseen in the dark. Tony and Bruce weren’t able to do because they went with their omega –wasn’t that sweet- but Howard felt that this was something that should be handled immediately.

He found traces of gamma ray which on its own wouldn’t be a problem but with all the bots spread out in SHIELD, they could cause a widespread explosion which wasn’t something he wanted to happen for obvious reason but Howard also started SHIELD. He certainly didn’t want to see it shot down. Though if it did, Nick would keep it going somehow. That’s why he left SHIELD in his care.

When Howard was done with his analysis, he sent the results to Tony and Bruce through his email. He had gotten one just to humor himself but it actually turned out to be quite useful when he need to buy things online among other things (Facebook). It wasn’t until after he sent it that Howard even considered his email: tht_UNDEADlyfe_YOLO_jk@yahoo.com might be slightly alarming. Then he laughed and transported himself to where Tony was because he just had to see his face when he saw it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard's POV of ch. [84](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/chapters/3787342) in [Who Are You Steve Rogers?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these POV’s might not have anything to do with what’s happening with the original chapter.

Howard walked through the living and saw Patrick crawling around in his little Iron Baby suit. It was absolutely adorable. He crawled over to his breeder and Howard saw Tony and Bruce give their omegas some of the inventions they created to protect them. They were magnificent but Howard had watched the two make them so he transported back to SHIELD to make sure nothing went wrong. Not that he could do anything to stop it if it did.

It was amazing to see how much everything had grown. He had watched it grow these twenty seven years but it still awed him. He walked the halls until he came across Fury talking to someone Howard didn’t know but there was something about him that caught his attention. Which was strange because this guy was an alpha and Howard’s attention usually wasn’t caught by that gender. He was rather fond of omegas that made marks on history but alphas… They creeped him out, ghost or no.

Howard paused for a moment just to look at him started walking and then stopped again and he found himself wondering what it would be like to court again. He shook himself at the silly thought and continued to walk. He was a ghost, how was he supposed to date? Plus, Howard had made a firm promise to himself to never trust an alpha again save his son and he was going to keep it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard's POV of ch. [85](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/chapters/3798751) and [86](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/chapters/3799057) in [Who Are You Steve Rogers?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/)

Howard was still strolling around when he found the team in the conference room. He stood outside the open door to listen in on the conversation.

“Yeah we did.” Howard heard Bruce say. “There were some gamma ray traces on them but not enough to cause a problem on their own but enough that if something triggers it, these bots could cause a widespread explosion. The other departments haven’t found anything at all; we had to give them a heads up on the gamma ray discovery. Whoever finished our work for us was extremely genius.” Howard smiled just a little smugly.

“But not as genius as me.” Tony said and Howard rolled his eyes. He begged to differ.

“Did the Wrists have any type of detonator on them?” Steve asked.

“No, they didn’t have anything on them at all.” Clint said and Steve nodded.

“Well, we need to localize all these bots and get them out of SHIELD.” Steve said and Howard saw Natasha leave the room. He stepped out the way so he wouldn’t touch her.

A man in a suit walked passed them as he passed the lab. Howard was going to disregard him because he was just another agent but he saw him pull him something out his pocket. He didn’t know what it was until the man pushed a button on it. Howard didn’t even think; he just reacted at he pushed Natasha out the way just as the blast went off and the glass shattered all around them. He covered Nat so the glass wouldn’t cut her. Apparently ghost couldn’t bleed but it still hurt like hell. When it was over, he quickly climbed off her looking down the hall. The guy was long gone but Howard figured that he could remember his face if he saw it again.

“NATASHA!” Howard heard Clint yell, jumping to his feet. 

“I’m alright.” Natasha said when the archer reached her. The rest of the team filed out to the hall. “Someone pushed me out the way but I didn’t see who.” She said looking around.

“Thank them later, let us get leave now.” Thor said, lifting his hand to summon Mjolnir but before his magical hammer could reach his hand all Howard heard more explosions and the ground started shaking and soon caved.

Howard fell in with the rest of them and the landing hurt but he wasn’t injured. He quickly rose to his feet trying to take in the damage. They fell down a couple floors in but not down too far down and that was a good thing.

The only ones who weren’t knocked out were Thor, Bruce, and Steve. Thor picked up Natasha and Clint. Bruce picked up Sam, trying to make sure he was okay. Howard barely registered what they were doing though because he ran over to his son, trying to make sure he was alright. Steve rose to his feet unsteadily, reaching down to Tony when shots were fired. They couldn’t be seen in all the smoke, fire and smog but Steve was hit immediately, his body would have crashed to the ground but Howard caught him. Whatever it was that hit his best friend must have been a knock out dart because he was already unconscious. More explosions were heard and the floor caved again. They fell far this time and Howard had to take a minute before he could move. There were other people sprawled on the ravaged ground and a group of men dressed in black came through, picking people up from the ground, including Steve because Howard couldn’t reach them in time. And didn’t that just make him feel like shit. But he did manage to cover Tony just as the floor caved again.

~*~ 

“TONY! TONY BABY, WAKE UP!” Howard yelled as he shook Tony, trying to wake him up. They were on ground level now and he needed to get him off this floor before it caved again because they would fall underground. He had been trying for what seemed like forever but finally and suddenly, Tony shot up looking around.

They were surrounded by fire and destruction and Tony was badly hurt; he was horribly burned and probably had several broken bones. Howard had known that but it even more evident as the alpha tried to rise to his feet.

“STEVE!” Tony called out. “ **STEVE!** ” Tony called out again coughing violently; the smoke was starting to get in his lungs. Tony kept trying to stand but he started to fall. Howard caught him so he only fell to one knee. “ **STEVE!** ” Howard hauled him to his feet. It was hard because Tony was taller than him and heavy but he managed it.

“It’s alright. I’ll get you out.” Howard said. Tony nodded and promptly blacked-out. That didn’t help but Howard managed to pull him to the back of the building without injuring him anymore. Howard laid him out on the ground. Tony was too damaged, too injured; he wouldn’t survive. And as awesome as Howard found being undead was, he didn’t want his son to die. He might not get a second chance. “Aarat!” The omega called out, cradling Tony in his arms. She appeared looking ever so peaceful despite all that was going on. “I need you to make me human.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard's POV of Ch. [88.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/chapters/3811882)

After talking his ear off, Aarat finally turned him back to a human. She had been telling him things he needed to know but Howard had been too busy freaking out about his dying son to really listen. The actual process of turning back human had been extremely quick and painless. One second he was telling Aarat to hurry this up and the next everything went black until he opened his eyes.

Howard blinked and looked around. He felt pretty much the same he had when he was a ghost. Though the breeze did feel a little more real now. Howard looked down and was shocked to see that he wasn’t naked. He guessed Aarat provided him with the SHIELD clothes he was wearing.

Howard didn’t think about it too hard though. He pulled himself from the ground and rushed to Tony. His son was still hanging on by a thread and Howard knew he had the gift of healing. He just didn’t know how to fucking use it. Perhaps he should have listened to Aarat when she talking. Howard sighed in exasperation and gently rubbed Tony’s burnt cheek with his hand, trying to figure out what the hell to do. He was just about to call Aarat again when he looked down at Tony and found that his cheek was healed. So that was the key, just touch people and they heal. Howard quickly moved to Tony’s heart because he knew that he had punctured it somehow. Howard could sense it. This was really amazing, being able to heal like this.

Three Hours Later

Howard had thought this process would have gone a hell of a lot quicker but as it turns out, healing deep internal tissue took a lot of time and a lot of energy. Howard would have to take moments to rest but Tony was doing a lot better, he wasn’t on the brink of death anymore and all his detrimental injuries had been healed. Howard continued working diligently and he was so glad when he heard Tony groan.

“Tony? Tony baby, are you awake?” Howard said, watching his son’s face. Tony groaned again, attempting to move but his arms and legs were still badly burnt. Howard gently put his hand on Tony’s chest so he would stop squirming.

“Steve is that you?” Tony asked though he kept his eyes closed. Howard hadn’t really thought about this part. Hadn’t thought about what he was going to do when Tony woke up to find his father alive and well about twenty years younger than what he should have been.

Howard stayed quiet for a long time before he drawled out an uncertain, “ _No.”_ Tony quirked an eyebrow and started squirming again.

“Who are you then?” Tony asked starting to peek his eyes open so Howard covered his eyes with his hands before Tony could see him.

“You're way too banged up to deal with this right now. You're badly burned and the fall broke a couple of bones. I’m working as fast as I can but… just sleep for now, okay.” Howard said, rubbing Tony’s cheek with his other hand. Tony fought it for a minute as Howard expected but soon his soon fell back into a deep sleep. Howard smiled and kissed his forehead then quickly went back to work.

~

When Tony was stable, Howard got up to go find a ball cap. He had been thinking about what to tell Tony when he woke up and decided to not tell him anything at all. Howard figured that if he could keep his existence unknown to Tony, it would work for the better. That way he wouldn’t infringe on Tony’s life. He was about to get married and have children after all and Howard couldn’t see himself in those plans. It was too unexpected and it wasn’t like Tony had thought the best of him when the omega had been alive. Maria had made sure to keep their relationship strained.

 “So are you one of Xavier’s new kids?” A voice said suddenly, startling the fuck out of Howard, so much so that he fell back on his ass. Howard whipped around to Tony and shook his head. “A new SHIELD agent?” Tony asked and Howard shook his head again. “Then who are you? You’re starting to creep me out. Waking up to mute strangers has never panned out well for me.” Tony said and Howard cringed, automatically looking down at Tony’s chest where the reactor was embedded in his sternum. Howard hated the fact that it was there and he wondered could he heal Tony if he took it out.

This is not how Howard meant for things to go. He had meant to leave before Tony woke up but he figured that now he would have to make the best of this situation. Howard figured that he would be able to get out of this situation without Tony figuring out who he was though. Because who would really assume that their father was back to life after twenty-seven years and just healed them.

Then again this was Tony.

“Steve and Sam are captured.” Howard said. “You need to leave now to make sure nothing happens to them. We’re behind SHIELD; the team is in the front looking for you. I can tell you where Steve is.” The omega finished, rising to his feet and Tony shot up with him.

“You know where Steve is? Is he okay? Is he safe? Are you a part of all this?” Tony asked inching closer to him. Howard didn’t want him to get a good like at him so he ducked his head and took a step back, then turned to walk away, motioning for Tony to follow.

“I’m not a part of this. I’m an omega; why would I target other omegas?” Howard said and then wished he could take back those words and burn them. He had been so worried that he didn’t think. The only people who should have known that omegas were being targeted should have been the Avengers. Howard hoped Tony wouldn’t catch his mistake. And somehow, Howard was surprised when Tony grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Howard was going to look up at him but then remembered that Tony was an alpha and automatically folded his hands behind his back and looked down. It was what he had been taught. What Maria had beat in his head. It was second nature.

It was a mistake; Howard knew that immediately. It wasn’t something omegas did anymore. That type of submissive behavior was archaic though still very fresh for Howard. So he continued to look down. He heard Tony take two very deep breaths before he lifted the Howard’s chin and took off his off his ball cap.

“You know you bear an uncanny resemblance to my breeder.” Tony said. “The one who’s been dead for thirty years but you made a little mistake he was about fifty-three when he died. You’re what, all of thirty-five, maybe forty.” Tony said uninterestedly. Howard just blinked in surprise then chuckled. Unbelief. Somehow Howard didn’t expect that as a first reaction but now it seemed perfectly logical.

“Yeah, people tell me I look like the infamous Howard Stark all the time.” Howard said semi-sarcastically hoping Tony would believe that weak defense. Of course he didn’t.

“So who are you really? You look real. A sentient maybe. Or are you a shape shifting mutant. Mystique, if that’s you I swear I will kill you.” Tony said sound every bit of sincere. Howard sighed. Since Tony wasn’t going to let this be anytime soon -Howard knew his son- he had to come up with something to make Tony believe the impossible. He had to come up with something only Tony and he would know. Which proved to be hard since Howard didn’t get to spend a lot of time with his son. But one thing kept coming back to him.

“The first Iron Man you made was in nineteen seventy-one, when you were five years old.” He said and Tony took a giant step away from him. Howard figured he got it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard's POV of ch. [90](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/chapters/3835405)

_“Yes darling, I’m leaving the house right now. I’ll be there in a few hours.” Maria said as she talked with Tony on the phone, packing her travel bag. Howard looked up at her sadly and hopefully. She didn’t let him come to Cambridge with her to visit Tony. Always told Tony that his breeder didn’t care to see him. A couple of years ago, Howard probably would have fought her on it but since Tony left Maria had been three times as worse than she had already been. But Howard figured that part of it was his fault too. Since Tony left he didn’t have too much of a reason to be strong anymore so he pretty much just let Maria do what she wanted to him. “Yes I’ll tell him that you said hello but you know you’re breeder. He won’t care. I’m sorry that he really has no love for you.” Maria said smirking down him kneeling at her feet. Howard glared up at her but didn’t say anything. He was on punishment for some reason he didn’t commit to memory but he did know that he didn’t want to make it worse. No matter how much his heart shattered to hear her tell his only son that his breeder didn’t love him._

"You-you-you-I... This can't be happening. You're dead. Fucking dead. I watched them bury you. Did you get confused and come back?" Tony asked, completely sincere and Howard gave Tony an incredulous stare. This was good though. Tony wasn’t freaking out as much as Howard had thought he would.

"Tony how - no, I didn't get _confused_ , this is the alternative. Listen, I don't have time to explain it to you. We need to save your mate." Howard said as he turned around and stared walking away again hoping Tony would just take this for face value but Tony ran in front of him.

"THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!!!" Tony yelled and Howard stared at him. Tony's was looking down at him with horrified shock. Howard had seen this look on Tony before. When Maria had first told him that his breeder didn't love him. Tony had only been five at the time and he looked up at his breeder with that same horrified, shocked look.

"I love you." Howard said suddenly. "She told you that I didn't love you but I do. I always have and I always will." Tony just stared at him in shock but Howard saw some tension ease from his shoulders. Howard cautiously leaned into Tony and hugged him; hugged him tightly because it seemed too wonderful and surreal. Howard was almost afraid that something would come and snatch away the one thing he cared about in the world. "She wouldn't even let me touch you." Howard said quietly, his voice holding so much pain. Tony hugged him back, tentatively at first then he held him tightly. "I know this is weird. Aarat said she'll explain it to you if you wanted her to but right now we need to save Steve and Sam. I need you to trust me."

Tony nodded cautiously. "Okay, I guess but...Whose Aarat?" It seemed as though Tony decided to believe. Howard couldn't figure out why but he was so indescribably happy that he did.

"Aarat is my guide angel. She'll explain everything later. For now let's save Steve." Howard said as he pulled away with extreme great effort. He just wanted to hold his little boy forever. Though as Howard looked up at him he figured he couldn't call him his little boy anymore.

"Okay dad." Tony said before his cell phone started to beep. "Steve must have used his used his taser." Tony said when he pulled out his phone and looked it. Tony gave him another look over. "Alright let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
